The Deku Flower
by CelticIrishSwordswoman
Summary: Link has graciously given a Deku Salesman a new place to live, for the one he currently had. But, when Link jumps into the flower to get a heart piece, he discovers something more than a flower. (I give Chuggaaconroy the entire credit for the Deku hair jokes . )


"I'm focusing my marketing efforts on Gorons." The Deku told Link, "But, what I'd really like to do is go back home, and do buissness where i'm surrounded by grass and trees. But I can't go back home without following proper procedures, if you know what I mean."  
"Hmm..." Link - who at the time was wearing his Deku mask, and in his small Deku form - thought for a moment, "I think I might have the deed to your old home."  
"You do?!" The Deku in front of him asked happily, "W-would it be possable if i could have it? I promise I'll let you have this place here, if you do!"  
"Sure." Link agreed, taking the Swamp Title Deed out of his pocket, and giving it to the grateful merchant.  
"Oh, thank you! Here is the Mountain Title Deed, as I promised you!" He said, taking the paper Link handed him, and producing one of his own, and handing it to the deku boy. Then, he took off the little hat he wore, producing bright green leaves growing from his head that Link guessed was Deku hair, a lot different from his own, which was still human, but grew in a cool way that looked, and felt like thick chunks of yellow bark growing from his head. The deku salesman dove into the Deku Flower he was standing by, and came out again with a bag in each hand, and the leaves on his head spinning like crazy. The leaves on his head proved to be like hellicoptor blades, which propelled him into the air, and flew away in the direction of the swamp.  
"...That's pretty awesome hair..." Tatl the fairy, who was hovering next to Link's head, spoke.  
"Yeah, why can't I have hair like that?" Link said, humor in is voice, as he touched his rough hair he got in his Deku form.  
Tatl looked around for a moment, "Hey, Link... look on that ledge!" she said.  
"Hm?" Link turned towards his fairy, "Where?"  
"On the ledge! Look," Tatl said, "Here, I'll go take a look." Tatl then flew up above the ledge she'd pointed out, then flew back down to Link's side. "It's another heart piece!"  
Heart pieces were small heart-shaped jewels of energy. When Link owned four of them, he felt stronger and could take more damage from monsters without passing out.  
"Okay! I'll just jump into this flower, and fly up to get it." Link told himself as he walked up to the large golden flower in front of him.  
Whenever Link jumps into a Deku Flower, he can rocket himself out of it, and use his own flower-proppellers that automatically sprout from his hands to fly short distances.  
Link dove into the flower, and his small, round, deku mouth stuck out between the flower petals. Tatl waited for him to rocket out, but... he didn't. After a short moment, Link disappeared entirely!  
"Link?!" Tatl wondered where he went, "Link, where did you go?"  
No answer...  
"Link?! Please answer!" Tatl was getting worried.  
Then, the cute, but slightly muffled, Deku Link voice came from inside the flower. "I'm alright, Tatl! I'm just under the flower!"  
Tatl sighed with relief that Link was alright, but, "Um... under the flower?" she asked, confused.  
"Yes!" Link called back, "Just come inside the flower, it's cool under here!"  
Tatl was confused, but squeezed inside the oversized flower anyways. She couldn't understand how Link could fit into this thing, she hardly could, and she was only two inches tall!  
"Link!" Tatl's muffled voice came from the flower, "I'm stuck!"  
Soon, she felt a hard tug on her wing, and Link pulled her down under the flower.  
"Woah!" Tatl exclaimed.  
Under the flower, was a huge room! Filled with various notes, a small table, and a bag that looked exactly like the ones that the Deku salesman carried with him. The bag was full of rupees!  
"What do the notes say?" Tatl wondered.  
"They're numbers. Prices." Link answered, "The Deku apparently left some of his stuff here, he was so exited about moving."  
"...Link, if I can guess what you're thinking..." Tatl sighed, looking at Deku Link's exited face, looking at the Rupees.  
"No!" Link shouted in his defense, "You should know me by now, Tatl! I'm not greedy!"  
"Good." Tatl said in stern relief.  
"So, I'll just take a few!" Link said, diving into the bag of rupees before Tatl could stop him.  
After a few moments, Link's money wallet was full, so he climbed up though the flower, taking Tatl with him.  
"...I hope you're happy now..." Tatl said rudely, "You just stole money from a Deku that doesn't even know it's missing!"

"Oops! I'm missing my other bag!"  
"Oh, here it is, man I'm glad it's still here! Wait... 134, 135, one hundred thirty... TWO HUNDRED ARE MISSING! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THAT LITTLE SON OF A-!"

* * *

**I was watching someone play Majoras Mask, and he was doing the Deku Salesman sidequests for those Heart Pieces, and when the Deku Salesman popped out of the flower with those huge bags in his hands/under his arm, this was all that came to my mind. I quickly wrote down the idea, and wrote it into a short story ^.^**


End file.
